


I Asked You First

by JuliMarshmallow



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?!?), AU, Alternate Universe-vegas, Fluff, Multi, Ridiculous, attempt to be funny, famous!harry, football!Louis, force coming out, married to stranger, ok, some stuff is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliMarshmallow/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s this… Legal?!” Harry exclaimed, jumping a little.</p><p>“I think so… I dunno… It looks authentic.” Louis mumbled, sitting down and sighing. “Fuck, my mum’s gonna kill me…”</p><p>(Or one where Louis and Harry wake up from a night partying from vegas, doing much more than just smiling at each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Asked You First

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno many Larry fics with this AU and I kinda was craving one but instead of looking it up, I decided to write it. This is in a series of similar settings but different settings at the same time. One story will be themed Football!Louis, another may be themed Nerd!Harry … Also, this is so dumb so yeah um ha enjoy this. Enjoy!

_Why does my head hurt so much?_ That was Harry’s first thought of the day. Next was what was the following, _where am I?_ Which from the comfort beneath him was a bed, but where, which was still unanswered. Why was he laying on his back? This was answered when he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bed. No, he had a smaller figure on top of him. Who is this smaller pers- oh my god, was I naked? Was what went through Harry’s mind next. He was naked and had a naked smaller boy on top of him. 

 

A boy?

 

A _naked_ boy, from what Harry could feel and has his tiny arm wrap all around Harry’s torso tightly. Harry had woken up with one of his hands in the boy’s hair and the other on the lower middle of the boy, right above the bum. The covers were off the bed and he was shoving nude with another nude body pressed against his. This boy has a bum, not just a simple ass, no, he had _the bum_. It was so pretty and Harry found himself wanting to touch the pretty bum. This boy was also very fit; he had noticeable muscles and seemed to have an athletic attire.

 

 _Who is this boy?_ Harry thought in wonder. He sighed, which ended up being too loud and the boy stored on him, mumbling something in a low tone against Harry’s chest. The boy that sat up got full consciousness and noticed where he was and his position. He gasped and sat up, in a criss-cross applesauce position and gasped.

 

“What the fuck?” He asked Harry, who was gaping at how beautiful the boy was. Harry never heard such a lovely voice, nor saw such blue eyes or the cutest bed hair ever. “Who are you?” The boy asked, furrowing his brows.

 

“Who are you?” Harry mimicked in a curious manner.

 

“I asked you first.” The boy said knowingly.

 

“I’m, uh... Harry..." Harry said awkwardly, putting out his hand to shake the smaller boy's hand. 

 

"Shaking hands, eh..." The joy commented. "Well, from what I see, I have a feeling we have passed the hand-shaking stage." They both laughed. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, former football player." He smiled to Harry. 

 

"The Louis Tomlinson?" Harry gapped. Louis nodded with a grin. This boy was the soccer player Harry fancied for a long long time. He'd been Harry's all time crush; it was kind of childish or immature even. "You're even beautiful-er in person!" Harry babbled out accidentally. 

 

"Yeah, wait- really?" Louis looked at Harry shocked. 

 

"Yeah, lovely and all," he reassured Louis who blushed and smiled genuinely. 

 

"Thanks love," he told Harry. "So, recall any memories from last night?" Louis looked around him. 

 

"Um, I think we met up..." Harry told him slowly with pure sarcasm.

 

“No, shit…” Louis replied with slight irritation. “Um, well we should probe’s get ready and all… Since we’re both naked…” He muttered, looking down to his lap, slightly blushing. Harry hummed in agreement and got up, tripping dumbly on his skinny jeans on the floor. Huffing, he picked them up and got up.

 

He stretched and sat on the edge, putting on his jeans. There was not exact use for privacy, seeing they had seen everything from each other just them. He heard Louis groans.

 

“God, Harry, whatever we did last night, damn…” Louis mumbled, stretching in pain. “I’m still sore from last night, so good job the-“ He stopped in mid sentence when he saw a paper on the counter in front. “What is that…” He said softly reaching for it.

 

“Huh?” Harry asked and talked to Louis who stood petrified with the paper in his hand. “What’s that?” He asked but Louis didn’t say anything, nor mad a sound. He handed the paper to Harry and his eyes seemed glassy. “What’s going on?”

 

“Read the fucking paper Harry fucking _Styles_.” Louis stood him with a sneer. He was Hollywood’s golden boy, son of Anne Cox and hipster singer.

 

The paper was a marriage certificate.

 

“It’s this… Legal?!” Harry exclaimed, jumping a little.

 

“I think so… I dunno… It looks authentic.” Louis mumbled, sitting down and sighing. “Fuck, my mum’s gonna kill me…”

 

“That’s what you’re thinking about? Not the fact that we’re not every engaged or had a simple fuck, but we’re full on married.” Harry groaned.

 

“Hun, I… I dunno what do say, Harry Styles-Tomlinson.” Louis giggled the cutest giggled ever. At least he married a cute adorable person.

 

“That what I am now?” Harry asked and Louis hummed. “Not sounding too bad…” He said

 

“Harry, seriously? This is ridiculous, I don’t know you, let alone love you! What are we gonna do?” Louis started to stress out and sighed deeply falling backwards to the bed, groaning.

 

"You right... What are our fans gonna think of us? What do we do?" Harry started to panic at the shear thought of him telling his mum he married a strange celebrity. How would he tell her? How would the public react to all of this? He was a major public figure and this was one or the big No No’s his mother and manager forbade him from. 

 

"Harry," Louis mumbled softly, but Harry was already heaving and panicking fully. "Harry, darling, please calm down. We need to think this through, please don’t start panicking.” He gently touched Harry’s back in the most comforting way Louis could. For goodness sake, this was his _husband_ now; he needed to be there for him, that is if they stay together… 

 

Harry was brought back from his panic when Louis called him _darling_. Harry’s favourite football player was calling him _that_ and he is his _husband_. To harry, this was a somewhat shot 2 birds with one arrow type of thing. 

 

“Okay, sorry,” Harry mumbled, getting up and standing in front of the wall-length mirror and started to fix his outfit.

 

“So, Harry, I guess this,” Louis waved to two rings he found, both silver with lining of birds. They are beautiful and made both boys’ hearts’ flutter and a warm glow spread within their hearts. “These two rings, and the paper, they kinda say we did much more than shaking hands…” Louis joked and Harry gave out a soft barking laugh, reaching out for the bands and took one. It didn’t fit comfortably, it was odd on his finger and Louis had done the same and felt off with that ring. “Maybe we should switch?” Louis suggested, noting the discomfort. Harry hummed in agreement and they switched rings. The new ring on Harry’s fourth finger fit perfectly, like fuzzy socks do. It felt strong and stable and home to Harry. Louis felt warmth and protection and a strong bond that he longed for, the rings fit so perfectly.

 

“We made a good decision drunk with the rings, right?” Harry joked and Louis nodded, admiring his finger and how it made his whole existence glow to Harry. Harry really wanted to stay married with Louis, he would never wish for a divorce. Louis seemed too wonderful. The way his eyes sparkle when he looked at their rings was one of the best things ever and Harry wanted this moment to never end. 

 

*

 

They decided to go out for breakfast and get to know each other (even though they followed each other, being fans of their own husbands) and to talk of their findings. Harry felt pride when Louis wore his ring and it shone in the sun, of course nothing comparing to Louis himself, being the sun and moon to him ever since Harry was a child. Harry quite possibly looked like a puppy following a treat. 

 

The 'couple' had stopped at a small Cora's restaurant that was quaint and unnoticed. It was seemingly perfect for their small ‘date’ per say. With confused emotions, they went to talk things out. It was the looming future that brings out the great anxiety and fear in people, knowing what is to come but not knowing how to get there. Harry knew that something was going to happen but neither he nor Louis knew how to pop the question. The one that will define whether they stay married or not, and secretly both boys somewhat wanted to stay together.

 

*

 

"Harry," Louis said, while Harry looked at the menu, lost his mind. "Harry, Barry, Perry, Merry, Jerry... Oi Hazza!" Louis said sternly and Harry snapped his head up, his eyes showed heart eyes that could be seen from miles away, but Louis was used to this look and was unfazed.

 

"Hmm?" Harry didn't bother with the nicknames he was given.

 

"How good do you think the blueberry muffin will be with scrambled eggs?" Louis wondered, tipping his head to the side in thought and slightly scrunched up his nose. Harry awed at his husband.

 

"I don't exactly know swell about eggs, but the muffin mud be something great, yeah?" Harry replied in pure honesty. "Personally, I'm getting the strawberry crêpes, say it has Nutella on it too." Harry grinned.

 

"Ah, and lots of delicious whipped cream!" Louis said. Louis frowns and pouted; as of he was stick in thought. "Know what? Think I'll have blueberry pancakes just for that whipped creep that has gotten my attention."

 

"Ah, good." Harry smiled and Louis, who simply nodded at his finally decision.

 

"Say, Harry, would you be kind enough to ask for... A, um, a..." Louis flustered a bit and shook his head. "Never mind." 

 

"Ah? No, please tell me," Harry urged Louis, confused.

 

"Could you please ask for a children's colouring sheet and crayons?" Louis blushed as he mumbled softly, which sounded more like 'calloupiss ask fora chilen's colour' sheet and crayons.'

 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. "Didn't exactly catch that."

 

"Could you please ask for colouring sheets and crayons, the ones that kids use...? Please?" Louis smiled like a genuine child, trying to look, as angel like as he can.

 

"Uh, yeah sure." _Anything for you,_ Harry thought with a smile. "Don't worry," he smiled kindly nodding.

 

*

 

When the waitress came, Louis started to blushed at the end when Harry said, "...Also, please, I'd like to ask extra whipped cream on my husband's and my meal and please," Louis held his breath, was Harry going to actually order what he think he would? "A colouring sheet and crayons please?" The waitress looked dumbfound and a bit confused but to a bite in her inner cheek and nodded and scribbled away on her notepad.

 

"Yes of course. I'll be right back with your drinks and colouring stuff..." She trailed off and scurried away. She stared at the notepad; did they actually just ask me that? She wondered and smiled. These were to _mature_ grown men that were asking for childish whims that were to be fulfilled. People who are young at heart are the best.

 

When she brought back, Harry was still giggling at Louis, who was blushing and had smacked his forearms in a jokeful manner. Harry was jokingly annoying Louis whilst Louis was jokingly sassing him back, shocked he actually ordered the crayons and all. When the waitress placed it along with the couples' drink (coffee for Harry and tea for Louis), she smiled and said she'd be back with her orders. Louis laughed a merry laugh when she said enjoy your colouring and scurried away. Harry blushed and placed the paper between then and handed him some crayons whilst he started to doodle.

 

"Mind a proper match of tick-tack toe?" Louis asked politely, sipping his tea in a posh way, making Harry laugh.

 

"Sure thing babe," he said easily without purely acknowledging Louis' blushing and took a navy pen. "My team's called The Bestest, by the way." Harry declared.

 

"How predictably... Mines Team Tomm-O," Louis told him with a laugh.

 

"Very creative," Harry snorted and they began the game.

 

*

 "And the winner is... Team Tomm-O!" Louis cheered making fake crowd noises as he clapped quietly, praising himself.

 

"Oh, the great Tommo wins!" Harry clapped and cheered for Louis as they laughed when people looked at them oddly. The end of the game (Louis won ⅔ games but he'll say otherwise) their food was brought. Harry smiled at the meal, which looked tempting and delicious. They ate and at some point Harry flopped most of his whipped cream on Louis' meal, causing him to blush and smile. They fed each other bits of their food in the cutest manner, not knowing the waitress was in awe of the cute pair and was gathering a fan club online, accidentally calling in waiting paparazzi and the thing the couple was trying to run away from.

 

The poor waitress didn't know their plans and when the couple walked out, hand in hand smiling and blushing with their rings shinning like stars, they were flashed by paps, that has little to no respect for their privacy. Poor Louis was in shock, not used to so much paparazzi since he usually stayed hidden and well protected, whilst Harry sighed deeply, knowing and being used to this. He took Louis by the shoulder and tucked Louis under his arm, sheltering him from the flashes, protecting Louis, who was shorter and seemed to fit perfectly into Harry's body. Louis' heart was beating so fast and the fear of what to public started to shrink away and he feel safe for once. Harry was able to make Louis forget how important something that isn’t important is, like his status. All on Louis' mind was _Harryharryharry_. This was the turning point that made Louis realized that he actually was _feeling_ something for the curly boy. It wasn't just some petty emotion or a pang of empathy; not this feeling was more of an _this is my husband_ type of emotion.

 

He felt love towards the taller boy, and Louis was in fear.

 

Harry stalked away, pushing away from the people surrounding them. Muttering to Louis to reach in his front pocket and get his phone, Harry tried to comfort his husband, rubbing Louis’ arms soothingly as they both pushed through the crowd, hoping for an exit. Harry told Louis to speed dial #4 (his bodyguards) and told him to give the person on the phone his location and such.

 

Louis did as he was told and less than 7 minutes later, a group of bodyguards and what Louis noted to himself, policemen, calmed the crowd down as a guard that Louis caught on his name being Paul, urged both men to go towards the black car near them. They quickly did rushing in breathless and Louis watched the bodyguards leave in a different car and Paul sit in their car, the passenger seat whilst a driver drove the group away from the commotion. The recently wedded couple watched the crowd fade away behind them as they approached a new hotel.

 

*

 

“Lou, hey Lou,” Harry spoke softly. “Wake up… We’re here…” Harry said as he stroked Louis’ soft hair softly. Louis scrunched his nose up and groaned, digging his face into Harry neck and frowning.

 

“No.” Louis simply said. 

 

“But Louis we gotta go o-“ Harry started to say.

 

“Then carry me in, I’m not walking, I’m tired and I would like to sleep, thank you very much.” Louis told him, making Harry sigh and nod comprehensively. Next Louis knew, he was being pulled over Harry’s front and had an arm around his waist and another on his bum for support, (possibly for Harry’s own enjoyment since bridal style may have been more appropriate, without the intention that is) causing Louis to hold Harry tightly like a koala and be carried into a different hotel then this original one or the one he woke up in. “Thanks,” Louis mumble in Harry’s neck, who grunted and nodded.

 

“Anything for this princess,” He mumble, trying to act annoyed but actually feeling warm, Louis was warming up to him.

 

“If I’m the princess, you’re my Knight in shinning armor, correct?” Louis asked, pleased when Harry nodded. "Where are we anyways?” Louis asked, fully awake but not making any effort to change position or anything.

 

“My originally planned hotel, I think we have a sudden meeting to uh, talk about this recent events, that okay?” Harry continued to carry Louis, no discomfort as he followed Paul into the hotel and up the elevator. Paul didn’t question a thing, he instead spoke in his phone saying he was heading up and who was with him and the somewhat what he understood current situation.

 

“Oh,” Louis paused. “Should I call my team over on the phone or,” he trailed off.

 

“I think that would be wise, just call them and we’ll figure things out, no worries, I hope.” Harry clinked Louis’ head with his chin.

 

“Okay. Thank you, by the way.” 

 

“My pleasure to be the knight and save the day,” Harry told him half-heartedly.

 

“Hope I’m not placed as the maiden in need of help, it would put my macho reputation to stake and make me loose my butch.” Louis laughed softly, along with a chucking Harry.

 

“Not at all, you’re a princess but act like a queen.” Harry smiled.

 

“And I’m guessing you’re the king?” Louis was now looking at Harry, catching a blush and a fond smile from Harry.

 

“I believe so if you allow me to be,” cheeks were going pink for both boys.

 

“Of course, doubt I have a choice,” Louis wiggled his ring with a wink. “Not that I mind of course.” He added, causing Harry to have a gummy smile (Louis would not and forever more call the _Harry Smile_ ™, course all copyrights to Louis) and nod.

 

“Gentlemen, we’re here.” Paul spoke up, stopping in front of a room.

 

*

 

“So, the situation is basically,” Harry’s manager and friend Liam confirmed. “That you both got married _drunkenly_ and today went out on a outing, hoping to stay out of the spotlight?” The married couple nodded slowly, Louis twisting his ring around and Harry squeezed Louis’ knee.

 

“Yes, sir, and we’re uh, currently trying to figure out what to make of this…” Louis said, looking up.

 

“Well, we need to work this out now, the press is going to question everything, why were you out, what happened, the noticing of the rings, all that needs to be questioned,” Liam shook his head. His assistant, Niall (one of Harry’s close friends) typed on his small laptop then spun the screen around as he cleared his throat.

 

“You were spotted about 3 hours ago and there’s already and article that’s titled are ’ _Rings have been spotted, but no bells? ’_ and twitter’s already crashing with too many hashtags, some about… exhibitionism and others about the rings and how the proposal went… Which, Harry, mate, you totally owe me a fully detailed story on this proposal Mr. Romantic.” Niall told them, smiling at the end and blushing as he read the twitter tags.

 

“Uh…” Harry tilted his head, lost and glance over to Louis, who blushed, their proposal wasn’t romantic at all, from what they both remember in the slow incoming memories…

 

_Harry stumbled into the washroom, dizzy and with a Goofy smile stuck on his face (literally a Goofy sticker was stuck on his cheek) and he lost balance rushing forward on some bloke in front of him show was washing his hands. Stumbling on the ground, both boys landed on top of each other. Harry had ended up being the top of this stumble and started to giggle. The bottom was giggling too, smiling brightly._

_From what Harry knew at that point was that this boy was smaller and extremely cute, reminding him of his hedgehog and having a giggle of the heavens and a smile so radiant, it was incredible._

_“At least we didn’t fall in the toilets,” Harry thought out loud, causing the bottom to snort._

_“I would have you head if that happened, ruin my pants with potty water.” The boy said and they both stood up. “Louis, by the way,” Louis introduced, extending his hand out._

_“Harry,” he smiled and shook hands._

_They smiled._

_“Know what? I want to get married.” Louis bluntly thoughtfully, straightening out his shirt and giggling a bit, that was supposed to be a thought that wasn’t supposed to be spoken._

_“Same here.” Harry said after a while, both boys faced each other and nodded. Harry extended his hand out and bubbled into laughter when Louis took hold to his hands and they strode out of the washroom like kings._

_Next thing they know, they were saying vows and that was that._

_Then of course they headed to a room and made their fist night as husbands memorable._

 

 

“Uh…” Louis cringed at the memory and shifted in his seat.

 

“Do you two plan to stay married?” Liam finally asked the dreaded question. Harry really _really_ wanted to stay married to Louis. He wanted Louis so badly in so many ways. 

 

"We... Can we talk about this in private please?" Louis asked with

a squeak. Liam nodded and the newly wed went out to the quiet hallway. Louis started to talk towards the window, staring outside and sighed deeply, not facing Harry. “Dear Harry,” Louis told him thoughtfully. “We have found ourselves in quite a pickle, haven’t we?”

 

“Sorry…” Harry muttered, twisting his ring around.

 

“It’s okay, both of our faults I guess… Kinda did somewhat propose the idea…”

 

“Then I jumped on a table and declared it to the club in an unfashionably manner,” Harry continued, laughing.

 

“Very unromantic, might I add.” Louis said laughing. “But very flattering, since you then sang-“

 

“Declaring my love for you and how beautiful you were,” Harry finished, both smiling at the memory. “Hey Lou?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you regret suggesting this?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Please.” Harry held in his breath for a bit.

 

“Not at all,” Louis chuckled. “And it’s ridiculous, how would this ever work out? If this was to figuratively work out, I’d, _we’d_ , have to come out as an openly gay married couple. I’m not even out yet! That date was like my outing! I’m not ready for the hate or any of that and I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m very scared…” Louis was now maundering rapidly and his eyes darting from side to side.

 

“Hey, hey heyyy,” Harry said softly to Louis, gentry placing his hands on Louis’ shoulder. “Please don’t panic, it’s okay,” he smiled kindly when Louis turned around and hugged him tightly. Louis had watering eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. Harry, being a loaf of kindness hugged the endearing boy in the tightest homely hug he could, hushing him with sweet words and  _‘it’ll be okay’s_ and made him feel wanted. Louis felt odd in this hug, this hug was… _home_ and everything Louis ever really wanted.

 

“Are you sure it’ll be okay?” Louis muffled out of Harry’s shoulder (where he chose to rest his head, of course getting those damn butterflies in his belly) and got a nod back. “So… do you want to try this out then?” He asked in a tight voice.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

(There may have been a cliché kiss in favour of Harry’s romantic ways and some champagnes may have been popped and other things, but that’s the couples business.)

 

*

 

A month later, Louis was back working with his team, who did not stop teasing poor Lou with being ‘bummed’ and tied forever to a Styles. Louis would either flip a bird at them or laugh and shake his head and tell them to get their head in the game (with a reference to _High School Musical,_ of course). Louis had no reason to be worried, he got support instead of hate when they came out, and that’s a complete lie actually. His family was angry with him for the situation and they were so angry they didn’t meet Harry before they wed and they didn’t even _attend_ to the wedding. Only the families then knew the actually story later on when they met up for the first time, when the couple explained what has happened and everything, earning pinched on the tip of their ears and congratulations.

 

As far as the public knew, they were secretly dating and eloped.

 

Louis was actually happy with the result, not only was he finally married, he got off the people asking for him to have their babies and was able to skipped the deeded planning of an actual wedding. Harry was amazing, being at his side whenever he could and being an actually awesome husband. They spent a month traveling together, buying a flat together in London (when Louis was done footie that’d be his home) and bonding. 

 

Harry was the ship to Louis’ spinning compass. 

 

A year later, much to Harry’s desire and Louis’ pity, they had an actual wedding with their families and friends, doing all the things they dreamed about as kids.

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
